Tornadoes vs Butterflies
by alexastargirl163
Summary: The Walkerville Butterflies head of to the soccer game which will determine whether they will go to the finals. But the problem is that they are playing against the TORNADOES. Even worse! Phoebe, Keesha, and Wanda won't be able to make it to the game. It is up to DA, Carlos, Ralphie, and Tim to finish the game. The team also meets Dawnter, a scary huge soccer player. Will they win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Dorothy Ann looked into the mirror of her locker. She had truly changed alot since 3rd grade. She stopped the pigtail trend and let her long, silky, shiny, wavy blonde hair fall to her waist. She discontinued wearing sweaters and plaid skirts. Instead she wore much of today's fashions. Although mostly everything physical changed her love for books still remained.

"DA! Come on! We are going to be late for soccer practice."

DA turned her head to see her cousin Ralphie Tenelli jogging up to her. The two had discovered they were cousins 7 years ago. But although they were cousins , they were more like brother and sister. Ralphie knew DA had potential in sports. He had seen her hit a ball in baseball. And golly! what a hit! It was one of the best hits ever, and it even got a hole in the ball. He was amused to see that not even Carlos could catch it. So, recently he pushed her into doing soccer. At first she was hesitant, but did it anyways. On her first game she played so amazing. Even better than Wanda or Keesha. So DA had been playing soccer ever since.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" DA replied.

Ralphie and DA sprinted towards the field. When they arrived Carlos ran up to them. He still had his raven hair that was long (not so long) and loose. He had grown very muscular over the past years. He was also very tall.

"Cool! You're here! We have 2 hours to practice before our game starts. Phoebe is sick. Wanda has to watch her brother for the day. Keesha is on vacation with her grandma in Florida. Now everyone that told that they are coming are all here, so we are just waiting for the coach. Should we start?" Carlos asked.

"Yea" DA and Ralphie said in unison.

By the time the team had warmed up, the coach had arrived. But this was not their coach. Instead this coach looked like a gray bull. He had gray skin, and his mouth was firm in a frown. His teeth were crooked yet white, and his eyes were a stormy gray.

"Alright! Warm up!" he said in a grumpy voice.

"But we - " Carlos started to say.

" NO BUTS OR EXCUSES! NO GO WARM UP!" The coach screamed.

The whole team jumped at his voice and immediately started jogging and warming up again. Carlos jogged next to DA, his long raven black hair swayed in the wind. "I already hate this coach" Carlos said.

"I don't know what's up his skin. Maybe someone put salt in his coffee instead of sugar. Well I wonder how our game will go. We are missing Wanda and Keesha, and they are our main defense players. Phoebe is one of our best offense players, and she isn't here either." DA said.

"I don't know DA, but it won't be pretty i'll tell you that." Carlos said.  
By the time they were done warming up, the coach had been done writing down positions.

"Alright!" he said in a gruff voice.

"Tim and Carlos you guys are offense. DA and Ralphie you guys are defense. And Florrie you are goalie. Any questions?" he said.  
Everyone didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I never play offense." Carlos whispered to thunderstruck DA.

"I never play defense, that's what Tim does." DA replied softly.

"-and me; defense is totally my thing. Tim doesn't know what he is doing." Carlos said with a hint of anger.

DA gasped.

"What?!" Carlos asked with concern.

"We are playing against the Tornadoes." DA said in a hushed whisper. Carlos followed DA's gaze and his eyes widened at the sight.

The Tornadoes were like iron walls. They were extremely built, muscular, and tall. The walked towards the field. Every step that they took shook the Walkerville players' minds.

"We're dead." Carlos said with his mouth dropped down. The Tornadoes had always beaten Walkerville in every sport. In every game they managed to injure 5 players.

The Walkerville Butterflies' coach called them.

"Does anyone have any QCC's?" the coach asked.

" What is QCC?" Ralphie asked with a frown.

"QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, AND CONCERNS! DUH EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. NOW SHUT UP AND ASK PRACTICAL QUESTIONS!." the coach roared.

"Do not talk to my cousin like that." DA said in a firm and angry voice.

"Alright miss smartie goodie pants. I don't need smart talk right now. And I certainly do not need to be controlled by a 14-year old. SO SHUT UP!." the coach screamed.

DA just frowned at him.

"I will not keep quiet until you learn to be respectful and more kinder. And for once quit screaming. It seriously hurting my ears, I don't want to be deaf at the start of the game. So...SHHHUTTT UUPPPP!" DA shouted

Ralphie and Carlos laughed and smirked at DA's angry face. She hated anybody in her she could sure boss people around.

This time the coach stared at her with a confused and angry expression.

"Al..Alright now fill your water bottles, stretch, use the bathroom. Do what you gotta do, but be here in 30 minutes. Lets go Walkerville Butterflies!" the coach said and with that he went to the bench.

"Nice one DA!" Ralphie said with a high-five.

"Yeah! You sure showed him who's boss." Tim said."Well I don't care if he took that seriously. Nobody picks or shouts at my teammates." DA said with a smile.  
"Hey guys! What lights up a soccer stadium?" Carlos asked with a grin.

"Not now Carlos..." DA groaned.

"A soccer match! Get it? Soccer match? hahahaha" Carlos giggled and smirked at the same time.

"Carlos" groaned Ralphie, DA, and Tim.

DA gathered up her hair in one ponytail. But then when she tried to twist it, her hair tie broke.

"Crap" she said.

"Here I'll do it." Ralphie said.

He gently took DA's soft blond hair in his hands. He brushed it with his fingers, and tied it gently.

"Voila! It is a masterpiece, and it looks cute on you." Ralphie said with a grin. When he was around DA, he felt comfortable enough to do her hair. He had gotten the hang of it, and soon DA asked Ralphie to do her hair whenever there was a soccer game.

"Thanks Ralphie!" DA said with a smile. They both hurried off to catch up with the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlos started towards Ralphie. His raven black hair wavered in the wind. .It was in a stylish style, the way most girls adore it. Although many girls adored him. Carlos didn't fall for any of them. They weren't at all that pretty. Soon he felt a soft arm brush his. He turned to see it was DA. His closest friend, the one he played with often when he was little. The friend that practiced soccer with him on her free time. The one who smiled at his corny jokes. The one who adored books. The one who always had a perfect GPA. The one who lived only two houses away from him. The one whom he had had a crush on since 3rd grade. Her gorgeous wavy hair was tied in a high ponytail. It looked adorable on her. Her glittery blue eyes sparkled at him in admiration.

"So...you nervous?" DA asked.

"Um...not really." Carlos answered with his head down.

DA sighed. "...Carlos I have known you for so long. You really don't have to hide anything."

DA knows more than he knows his himself. Carlos' cheeks grew warm

"...ya I'm nervous...really nervous actually. If we win, …...we will go to the finals, and if we don't …...we're done. Are you nervous?"

"...yep I am shaking, and I can't stop. I don't know I usually never get nervous or shaky." DA replied.

Carlos looked at her. Her body was definitely shaking. He took her shaky hand in his firm warm one. She squeezed his hand tightly, and he squeezed back in return.

"We can beat these guys." Carlos said with a look of determination.

"I don't think we can" said DA.

"Come on! Where is the DA I once knew! You are an amazing soccer player! I know you can do it. You can beat these guys to the floor... I remember the time you pounded Joey Parker because he threw Phoebe's book on the floor. That was impressive. He literally went home crying." Carlos said with a laugh

DA smiled at him "You're right. We can do this. …...since when are you a person with such good words?" DA asked.

"Since now." Carlos replied with a smile. The two realized that they were still holding hands tightly. They blushed and slowly let go.

The first whistle blew and the Butterflies took their positions. Soon the second whistle blew and the game had started.

After about ¾ of the game the score was Butterflies 3 and Tornadoes 5. Carlos sprinted towards the ball and ran along with it, only to be pushed down by a huge player named Dawnter. He jolted down the field with a fierce and scary look. He headed towards Ralphie and DA. Dawnter shoved DA, but she didn't fall down. Ralphie had an angry look on his face. He kicked the player in the shins. Carlos ran towards them.

"Dudes, you really don't want to mess with me. Now move before you are killed and clobbered." He said in a deep husky voice.

"I will never listen to a command a player gives just because he is tall and...well a little muscular." DA replied angrily

"What a beauty... too bad you're on the other team. Otherwise we would have been dating by now!" He said with a smirk. Carlos' face was red with anger.

"THAT'S IT!" DA exclaimed. She jumped on him, and kicked him...hard.

"Ow! Cutie you chose the wrong guy to mess with." He said sternly. He pushed her down with such force, and kicked her. He then continued kicking the ball fast towards the goal.

"Hey!" Ralphie and Carlos said angrily. "Anyone who messes with my cousin messes with me" Ralphie said with a big angry scowl.

"-and me" Carlos said in a rough voice.

Ralphie pushed him really hard, that he almost fell. Then Carlos kicked him in the shins so hard that you could see where hit. Dawnter fell to the ground with a great thud. Soon the whistle blew it was time for time out.

"That's for saying that you would date her if she was on your team." Carlos said with such anger and rage.

Carlos took DA's hand and hoisted her up on her feet.

"Thanks guys." DA said.

"Are you okay?" Ralphie asked with deep concern in his sea green eyes.

"Yes! I am perfectly fine. It is just the fact that his legs are like steel, and I wasn't expecting that." DA said with a shrug.

"coach is calling everyone to come. Let's go." Carlos said.

They headed towards the team and the coach.

"Alright guys...I have been thinking it through and now for the last part of the game. I am going to let you guys choose whatever position on the field you would like." He said with a small hint of a smile.

DA's eyes widened with happiness. She took Ralphie's hand and squeezed it tightly. He smiled at her with determination.

"THANKS COACH!" the whole team said at once.

"Let's go Butterflies!" the whole team said and with that they ran towards the field.

"I am offense." DA said out loud.

"Same here." said Ralphie

"Defense." said Carlos

The others said their positions and they went to their positions.

The whistle blew.

DA sprinted towards the ball and kicked it towards the goal. Ralphie was by her side protecting her from any unexpected interuptions like Dawnter.

"Here! Pass it to me!" Ralphie exclaimed.

DA passed it to Ralphie. He continued running towards the had shoved at least 5 players to the ground so that they would not get to Ralphie.

Ralphie finally kicked the ball, he watched nervously at the ball slid towards the goal. His eyes widened as the ball ran into the net.

"RALPHIE! YOU DID IT!" DA exclaimed. She gave him a quick hug and high five, and they both ran back to their positions. The game wasn't over yet, the score was a tie 5 to 5. And there was only 5 minutes left in the game. The whistle blew and DA stole the ball from the player. Then Dawnter came, he pushed DA out of the way and stole the ball. DA fell to the floor with a frown on her face

"Sorry sweetheart I would pick you up with my strong arms but my team needs a point. When I score I'll sweep you up and we can go out together." He smirked and winked at her.

Carlos who had heard the whole thing scowled angrily at Dawnter. He ran into him with such force and took the ball from him. DA had gotten up and smiled at Carlos.

"Nice one Carlos!" she said to him.

Carlos smiled back at her. He passed the ball to her and she ran like she had never ran before. There was only a minute left on the clock.

DA's blonde hair swished in the wind. Her sea blue eyes glittered with determination. She finally made it to the goal. This is she thought. DA kicked it with all of her might. The ball spun in the air and landed in the net. DA's team screamed and cheered. They were going to the finals. She was so happy! She saw Ralphie running towards her with his arms outstretched. She ran into them gladly.

" You did it DA." Ralphie whispered into her ear. His sea green eyes glistened with happiness and excitement.

Carlos came over and high fived her. He smiled at DA. " I knew you would make the last goal."

"Thanks Carlos and i also want to thank you for beating up Dawnter our there. That made my day." DA said with a smile.

" It was nothing, I wanted to do that badly anyways." Carlos said with a michievous look.

DA smiled at him

"i will be right back guys" DA said and she hurried off.

Carlos watched her go. She looked downright gorgeous in the sunlight. Her golden hair shone in the sunlight, and swished gracefully back and forth. He just wished he could look into her eyes, when Ralphie nudged him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Nice job saving your girlfriend from that mega hair beast Carlos."

"She's not my-"

" Oh Carlos as your most closest friend I know you like her."

" i have no clue what your talking about."

" oh save the talk. It is so obvious. You look at her every once in a while. By the way I saw you take her hand and squeezed it. So precious"

Carlos rolled his eyes and frowned at Ralphie.

" Dude i don't blame you for falling for her. She is one of the most hottest and smartestgirls in Walkerville. But you better fight for her because a lot of guys are after her even that Dawn-"

"IF you ever say that name again I will blast your hat off. And Ralphie you and me NEED to talk about this relationship privately. I do need help. " Carlos said with a smile.

Ralphie smirked " well then I'm your guy!" Carlos suddenly had a nervous look on his face

" oh no Dawnter is heading DA's way. I have to help her." Carlos said with a red angry face.

Ralphie smiled " now is your time to shine boy! Go on and beat that kid's butt"

DA swung around the corner towards the hallway which lead to the bathroom. She took off her soccer jersey which had a cami underneath. She felt so hot after the game, but boy!... She was happy that they won. She swung around the next corner to find herself face to face with Dawnter. She had never seen what his features looked like up close. He had a chiseled face, which is what most girls would drool for. His nose was sharp. His hair was a dark brown. But it was not like Ralphie's. Ralphie's hair was a light brown color and was way more cuter. His eyes were a pale hazel. His lips were a pale pink.

"Hey there beautiful babe! Woah you look gorgeous with that cami on.!" he said as he looked at her from head to toe.

DA frowned at him

" look baby...i know I was a tough guy out there with you but that was only because I had to play for the team. Hey but now I am completely open. We can go out together, maybe for a movie."

"Get out of my way. And do not talk to me like that I and not your girlfriend nor will I ever be." DA said firmly with a scowl.

Dawnter leaned in more, and DA moved back only for her back to be blocked by the wall. He put his arms around her back and waist forcefully and roughly. DA struggled to push them away but they were too strong. He continued pulling her towards him.

"Let me GO! What are you trying to do?" DA asked struggling

"I am trying to do this..." Dawnter pressed his rough lips against DA's soft mellow ones. DA could not move, he had close his arms around her tightly. He pulled her back and waist towards him. He keeping on pushing his lips on DA's. He was doing everything. He began sucking on her lips. He began nibbling roughly on her lip. He wanted more. Then when he was desparate for breath he pulled back but still held on to her tightly. DA had a big scowl and yet desparate fearful look on her face.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! By the way your breath stinks. Do not kiss me. Ugghh that was disgusting." DA said angrily Dawnter smirked " that was great babe. Your lips are juicy and soft. I coukd kiss you all day. I seriously want more" he leaned in towards her lips.

Carlos sprinted towards the hallway. He heard DA's protests. He did not want Dawnter to harm her in any way. He turned the corner and saw Dawnter and DA. Dawnter had wrapped his iron arms tightly around her. It seemed to be suffocating her. He was leaning towards her . Carlos look at DA, she was struggling and trying to get out of Dawnter's arms. As Dawnter was leaning in towards DA , DA tried to move her head away from him she also pushed his chest away but he was too strong for her. Their lips were about to meet when..

"LEAVE DA ALONE." Carlos said. DA had never seen Carlos so angry, except the time when our class wouldn't melt the asteroid that was about to destroy our school. His face was extremely red and looked like he was about to explode.

Dawnter turned his head away from DA and focused on Carlos. Dawnter was extremely angry that Carlos was interuppting his kiss with his babe and future girlfriend.

"Alright weakling...she's mine. I claim her.

DA smiled weakly at Carlos. She mouthed the word Help.

" Do not touch her or you will have to deal with me!" Carlos said.

"alright i will deal with you." Dawnter said with smirk. "Hold on babe, I'll be right back. Then we can continue our business." he said with a wink. Dawnter released her. DA crumpled to the ground. He had been squeezing her so tightly she had felt weak.

Carlos looked at her with concern. He ran to her, took her hand and hoisted her up. "Are you okay?"

DA looked at him with her fierce blue eyes. "I will be once he is beaten up."

"Don't worry, once I'm finished with him-"

"Carlos please don't go against him. You will seriously get hurt. "

" Well i have always wanted to punch him. Don't worry I'll be fine" he said with a smile

DA had a determined and fierce look on her face. DA was never afraid of anything even Dawnter. All she wanted to do was punch him to death. Carlos squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

The two guys fought, wrestled, and punched. DA nervously bit her nails. Dawnter took Carlos' arm and swung it hard, and twisted it. He winced in pain, DA's anger boiled up. She ran and punched Dawnter hard in the eye, he winced and fell clutching his eye.

" that is for grabbing and kissing me with your trashy breath." DA said. Then Carlos jumped on Dawnter before he could get up he punched him in the stomach.

Carlos smiled at DA with pain on his arm.

DA's eyes suddenly widened with concern. " Is your arm okay?"

"yea it is fine-...-what are you doing?"

DA pulled out a soft bandage used for twisted ankles and arms."Don't forget Carlos. My mom is a doctor. Here let me wrap it." DA wrapped the bandage around Carlos' arm. He winced in pain and blushed a little."there! All done!"

The two walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"Thanks Carlos. I couldn't have done it without you. That was sweet."

" hey what are friends for." he said with a smile He took her hand and squeezed it. Then DA did the most amazing thing she had ever done to Carlos. She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. Carlos blushed like he had never blushed before. DA his crush had KISSED him on the cheek.

"lets go" she said

Ralphie ran towards them. DA left them to talk to the coach.

" How did it go?" ralphie asked

" great! " carlos said with a smile.

"what happened to your arm?"

" i will tell you all about it your house."

"sounds good" Ralphie said with a smile.

The End


End file.
